


Not Meant To Be

by BluKrown



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluKrown/pseuds/BluKrown
Summary: Tebanam and Faris go to Hyrule castle, expecting to merely introduce Faris to the family and just spend their time together as a couple. However, they also arrive to see a man that brings back memories, both of joy and pain.





	1. An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> The Zelgan au is created by @figmentforms, as well as the characters Rinku and Cass  
> The Zelgan babies, as well as Faris and Jozah, are created by @s-kinnaly  
> And also special thanks to @ridersoftheapocalypse for writing the main fanfic about Tebanam and Faris, which inspired this fic  
> (All of their works/art can be found mainly on tumblr but most also have a twitter)  
> You all have created an amazing world that has inspired many and I hope I have contributed something worthy of such :')

Tebanam Dragmire would rather anything else than participating in council meetings. Climb the desert dunes in the scorching midday sun, swim the rapids in a typhoon or try to keep warm on a mountain during a blizzard. All painful but surely not as mindfully draining as listening to a group of elderly Hylians complain, argue and never decide on anything. But, seeing as he was visiting his family he had been reluctantly convinced to help. As his parents were finalising their retirement from the throne, there was still a lot to be done. And the work was too much for the crown prince, Covarog, to handle alone.

Tebanam had tried to be optimistic about it, attempting to see behind the drilling monotonous talk that took up most of the meeting. After being away from royal life, maybe his mind had exaggerated the times his father had invited him into the chambers to watch. Perhaps there was at least some interesting aspect to be had. After all, this was the epicentre of the nation, where trades, treaties and policies were struck and broken. But he had been sorely mistaken.

For over three hours, the ancient Hylian men disputed the significance of minimising the trade of silks from a country on the southern border and did not get anywhere closer to a conclusion. The only thing that kept Tebanam from practically going insane in that room was the fact that Faris, his lover, was just outside those doors. So he listened and tried not to fall asleep, imagining how fun it would be to show Faris the rest of the castle, as they had only just arrived yesterday evening.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the council was disbanded. Tebanam was going to be the first one to the door but he was stopped by a call.

"Tebanam, wait one moment."

The prince frowned, it was rather impolite to call him just by his name alone. Although it did not bother him too much, he turned to the voice with an unimpressed look. But that was wiped away with surprise by who it was.

There had been a young Hylian man at the meeting. Mature, yet still not aged and war-worn like the rest. Tebanam had thought he looked familiar but all of the council members were old family acquaintances so he had brushed it aside at the time. But now he got a closer look, it all came flooding back.

A Hylian man, wearing a traditional nobleman garb, with tanned skin, soft eyes and small beauty spot under his right eye which moved when he smiled. He was tall, for a Hylian that is. But compared to Tebanam he was more than a head shorter. He had mousey brown hair, hanging down to his chin with a matching trim beard. He was handsome, that was the first thing Tebanam thought before his memory kicked in.

"Jazoh?" Tebanam asked, shocked he even had the chance to say that name.

The man, Jazoh Spegeil, was pleased the prince recognised him, "The one and only."

Tebanam did not know what to think. How many years has it been? Six? Seven? Clearly long enough that they were almost unfamiliar to each other by a glance.

Tebanam let out a laugh, opening his arms and the shorter man embraced in a friendly hug. "What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to-"

"Be on some far off farm? Yes but when my uncle passed recently, I was the seen as the one most suitable to take his place." Jazoh elaborated, giving the man a tight squeeze before pulling away.

Tebanam was speechless. Jazoh, here in the flesh and not looking too worse for wears. He felt a great sense of relief, although guilt still twinged somewhere deep down.

"Listen, I- . . . I'm sorry I never stopped them. You didn't deserve to be sent off just for what happened."

Jazoh shook his head. "It's fine. There was nothing you could do to stop my father from sending me away."

Tebanam looked over the man with worry, trying to find any evidence he was mistreated but only saw a considerably fit, happy man. "What were you doing while away?"

"Helping my great grandmother. She owns a farm in the northwest near the coast, most of the Spegeil men get sent up there from time to time to help. It was tough, she was cruel at first but once I convinced her I had 'changed', she softened."

"I just hope you were treated well," Tebanam said reluctantly. He could only take Jazoh's word but knowing how monstrous his father was, goddesses knew what the man's other family were like.

Following the stragglers, as they left the room, Tebanam wanted to know all that happened to him. "What were you doing there?"

"I was doing almost as much work as the peasants. Out in the fields farming, in the forests hunting. I was practically a glorified farm hand." Jazoh recounted, giving a look of visible loathing. "Except I was hit for looking at any of the male workers, I couldn't even breathe without her being at my throat."

"It must have been awful then," Tebanam could only sympathise, still feeling some sort of regret.

"But I am a Spegeil, although they tried, I am as ignorant as my father. There would be no way I would be forced to change to satisfy their pride." Jazoh voiced, almost like he was proud. "No one could change the way I feel about y-"

"Tebanam," A low voice came from nearby, which Tebanam recognised instantly.

Faris, dark, scarred and handsome, warmed Tebanam's heart when his eyes first laid eyes on him. Coming to his side, the prince wanted to just complain and whine to him. But he knew, with eyes surrounding them, he would keep it professional. So he took his partner in his arms in an embrace.

"Faris," Tebanam said happily, letting the embrace linger as he enjoyed the feeling of his lover's embrace. Kissing his cheek as they parted, his hands held at the bodyguard's arms as if not too partial to detaching just yet. "I'm sorry it took so long. I hope I didn't keep you."

Faris shook his head, "No, it's fine." He said curtly, the slightest of smiles being all Teb needed to know all was well.

Tebanam must have gotten a bit distracted, as he almost forgot Jazoh was there until he heard a cough. "Tebanam, are you going to introduce me?" The nobleman asked, a bit confused but not too bothered by the newcomer.

"Oh!" Tebanam said, pulling his arms away from Faris while he let out a awkward laugh, "Sorry, Jazoh." Gesturing to Faris he then introduced him, "This is Faris, my bodyguard and lover." Doing the opposite he gestured to Jazoh, "This, Faris, is Jazoh Spegiel, my-"

"Ex-lover," Jazoh interrupted, giving a smile that crinkled his eyes. He took a step forward, his right hand out to shake the other man's hand. Looking Faris up and down almost sizing him up and perhaps it was just Tebanam's imagination but he could have sworn the man straightened, as if to make up the just over one inch height difference between the them. "It's my pleasure, Faris."

"Y-Yeah," Faris said, almost surprised. He took the shorter man's hand and shook it, "It's nice to meet you."

Tebanam and Faris had separated from Jazoh soon after, the prince saying they had things to do. Promising he would talk to the man further in the next few days. As all of the court members were to stay in the castle as work was needed to be done.

When Tebanam had said 'things to do', Faris had thought there was actually errands he needed to complete. Instead, as promised, Faris' partner toured him around the castle and its grounds. Recounting memories and stories as they walked the elaborate halls, beautiful garden and high castle walls. Although without becoming preoccupied with the occasional kiss behind a pillar or tree. As even after two years of being together, the two men could not quite keep their hands off each other.

There was stories of late nights in the library, of sparring with siblings and his father, pranks and games which had terrorised the staff of the castle for over two decades. They all sounded wonderful and made Tebanam smile as he reminisced them which would make Faris follow in turn.

Tebanam did not talk much about his childhood as the third prince of Hyrule before coming here. Although he talked about his family, he never much recounted his life. That's why Faris was rather surprised by the appearance of a previous partner. Sure, the prince had talked of his sexuality, of when he knew and so forth. But talk on ex-partners had either been never spoken of or avoided. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Faris himself could only count one person as being considered a lover and even then one would put an asterisk under it, as it was Lord Siek of the Nara. An abusive and cruel man who paid for Faris' nights away from the Colosseum.

Faris had let it be, however, as surely bringing up possibly sad memories would surely ruin the great afternoon he and Tebanam were having.

Dinner was a pleasant affair, Faris sat with the royal family, or at least with who was in the castle at the time. Gannon's conversations with him were short but he was clearly impressed with Faris' strength both when he was a gladiator and as a bodyguard for his son. Zelda, although giving him a doubtful look, was kind and kept offering him more food, clearly having a doting side. Covarog reminded Faris very much of Tebanam if he was only much bigger and much more mature. From what Faris knew about the role, he could definitely see why the crown prince suited the role as king. Zarazu, Covarog's wife and mother of his two infant children, had been warm and very much welcoming. Whenever she saw him that day she always asked if he was settling in well. She surely understood the discomfort that came with the elaborate life of Hylian royalty. Cass, was kind but quite energetic for a woman heavily pregnant. Who was happy to recount stories to anyone who would listen, mainly the eldest sister Orana. The eldest princess was very much an adventurous spirit who almost interrogated Faris on his life in the desert, so much so Tebanam had to distract her to free the poor man.

Kanisa, the youngest daughter, had a permanent residence up north with the Direnors where she raised her son with her husband. She was missing from the table but she was on her way right as they spoke, sailing down to aid her family. As for Rinku, although the adopted eldest said a few words when they arrived yesterday, she was soon off on a mission requested by her father. Something about a foreign beast coming over the border and terrorizing a town.

The biggest surprise for Faris, as it turned out to be, was how well he got along with Ralnor. Although he was a prince, he seemed very aware of Faris' feelings and thoughts. Easily giving him the most ease apart from Tebanam himself. The second prince listened closely to when Faris talked and was very much interested in his version of the couple's adventures. Faris hoped this would continue, as he actually enjoyed the conversations they had.

Once dinner was complete, the family scattered, all happy to go straight to their bedchambers as a full stomach made one easily susceptible to sleep.

In their chambers, Faris was still not used to the extremely soft bed and silk fabrics. Even Tabanam himself was fiddling with the mattress, even saying, "I got used to just blankets on the ground."

They changed into sleeping clothes and Faris felt discomforted in changing into the clothes provided. As they were made of the purest of whites and almost felt uncomfortable on his body. The only saving grace being Tebanam's praises that it suited him. His dark skin and matching dreadlocks very much alluring as they contrasted with the pristine fabric.

Both were too tired to indulge in any night activities but it did not stop them from laying together and talking. Faris had his back to Tebanam's chest, fingers and legs intertwined and the prince's head resting on his bodyguard's shoulder. All while shrouded in the darkness of the night apart from the lowly lingering flames in the fireplace.

"Did you have fun today?" Tebanam asked, "I hope my family didn't interrogate you too much."

Faris shook his head, "No, they were all very nice. I understand if they're cautious."

Tebanam hummed, his fingers leaving Faris' hand and opting to play with the man's hair, his fingers combing between each dread as they fell down his shoulders.

Jazoh's face and the self-introduced title came to the front of the shorter man's mind, bothering him very much even after he promised himself it wouldn't. He almost didn't want to. Perhaps it was too invasive or even rude to assume something was amiss. But he couldn't help it.

With a deep breath, he asked, "Who . . . Who is Jazoh?"

Tebanam tilted his head to try to look to Faris' face, or at least what he could see from where he lay. "An ex-lover. We knew each other before I left."

"How did you meet?" Faris inquired, trying to sound unperturbed.

Either Tebanam was fooled or was untroubled by it and elaborated, "We met at a fencing competition. I think I was  . . . seventeen?" His tone like it was a question as he tried to remember accurately. "The prize was a decently large amount of money and the chance to have a private dinner with the royal family. It was an annual event my Papa started in an effort to get along with the people of Hyrule. Jazoh had told me his father had seen it as an opportunity to get close to us and rise up the ranks in the court, so he made him join. He was lucky enough that Jazoh was a master of swordsmanship from such a young age. He was really good from what I remember, I think Papa was almost impressed by how quick some of his matches ended." Tebanam paused, either to recount or to think then continuing, "I was . . . Attracted to him nearly instantly. He was really clever and was impressive when he fought, not to mention he was . . . very handsome. I wanted an excuse to get to now him so I asked him to teach me to fence. I was awful at it compared to him but it gave me alone time with him. Jazoh treated me like everyone else, not a rich prince or son of the 'Demon King'. But I held those feelings back at first, after all, Hyrule did not much like homosexuality." Faris could very much understand that, as whispers had followed them throughout the day as people watch two men hold hands. "Sure, my mother and father were progressive enough, but their image would be ruined if I tried anything. I was then very surprised to see it was mutual." Tebanam's arm around him tightened, as if to make sure Faris would not to leave. "We kind of . . . I think we went too fast. We were kids, I think I was just excited to have my feelings reciprocated for once. But . . . six months in and we were caught. Next thing I knew, Jazoh was sent off. I wasn't even given the chance to say goodbye."

Faris was not sure whether to be thankful or annoyed by how detailed he spoke of his feelings. He was honest to a fault in some ways. Both men were silent for a while and Faris could only think it all over.

Tabanam clearly did not much like Faris being unresponsive, as he said soon enough, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was troubled for sometime after I left home . . . But once I knew Jazoh was alive and safe from what I knew and there was nothing I could do I just . . . moved on." There was pain in his voice at this, so much so Faris' hand squeezed the prince's. "There was so much I wanted to do, I didn't really want to keep on worrying about Jazoh . . . I hate to say it but I ended up forgetting him soon enough."

Faris rolled onto his other side, now face to face with his lover. He could see Tabanam felt a very strong sense of blame. His bright eyes not even looking to his as he lowered his head in shame.

"Clearly I did not feel as strongly about him as I thought." Tebanam muttered, wringing both of his lips through his teeth. "It shows how desperate I was to find something."

Faris felt nothing but empathy for him. There was no feeling of betrayal or hurt towards him. Tebanam suffered, Faris' lover suffered. And knowing another innocent man was punished, perhaps even more strictly, for a crime that should not even be seen as such only made it worse. And to see the boisterous man Faris had fallen in love with almost crumbling under the weight of this made Faris want to hold him tight until all that pain disappeared.

So that's what he did.

Embracing him in a tight hug, he let his right arm hold the back of Tebanam's head. Letting his fingers comb through the long orange locks in an effort to comfort him.

"It's not your fault," Faris whispered, kissing the prince's head. "Thank you for telling me, Tebanam."

Faris was never the best shoulder to cry on but he knew this was what Tebanam would want. He did not need any elaborate words to convey that he did not hold anything against him. Tebanam nuzzled into the nape of Faris' neck, sighing as he seemed to loosen. His muscles being relieved of any stress as he welcomed the hold.

It was not long before they were soon fast asleep. In spite of both of them being troubled by the events of that day, they could only look ahead to when the sun rose again.

  
  



	2. The Clashing Of Swords

The next day came with a sense of relaxation, as Tebanam had the day off from court proceedings. Which meant that he could spend the whole day with Faris.

Already finished exploring the inside of the castle and surrounding area, Tebanam left it up to Faris to decide what he wanted to do. Faris, very much still a man of the sword, was keen to look further into the barracks. Curious to learn a few Hylian tricks with the blade. Tebanam, although knowledgeable of the art, ending up more a hangers-on in the end. But he did not much seem to mind.

So, after a very filling breakfast of eggs, toast and bacon, the couple made their way to the guardhouse, where all security slept, ate and practised.

As it was soon coming to midday, Faris had assumed the training grounds would not be in use. Yet from the far end of the bare space, they could see a figure. Jabbing, slashing and cutting at one of the dummies as they trained.

At first, Faris had assumed it was merely a guardsman who had time off. But was mistaken as Tebanam shouted to the man, "Jazoh!" Aiming to catch the man's attention.

As the prince and his bodyguard walked to join the man, the noble had waved. Then sheathing his fake sword into the hilt at his belt and wiped his face with a towel that was nearby.

"You're still a swordsman?" Tebanam asked after shaking his hand in greeting.

Jazoh let out a small chuckle, "Your tone makes it sound like I quit." His voice one of bemusement as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. "If anything I only improved when I was away, there was so little to do apart from work and study. It helped vent my anger."

Tebanam gave a half impressed look, "Well then you'll have to show me your moves."

"In a match?" Jazoh asked, a smile quirking his lip, "I'd be more than happy to."

Perhaps it was just Faris but he was feeling bothered by this odd playful atmosphere the two men had around them. So much so he uncharacteristically spoke up.

"Surely, I can give you more of a challenge?" The bodyguard inquired, sounding friendly as he stepped forward.

Jazoh looked Faris up and down, from his new shoes and tunic - which were given to him on arrival at the castle and almost too new as the cloth was stiff and did not leave much movement - to Faris' restrained mane of black dreads. The guard was not quite sure what to make of it. He was not so much sizing him up this time but judging him, as if he was out of place in the very clothes he had on his back. But the nobleman did not seem too fazed by it as he shrugged, even saying a 'why not' as he looked between Faris and Tebanam.

Tebanam more than happily sat under one of the single trees which gave some shade on the mock battlegrounds. He had given Faris a questioning look but did not seem worried. Only saying before he left his lover's side, "Have fun."

Jazoh waited patiently while Faris chose his weapon, his right hand on the handle of his sword, which appeared to be a wooden copy of a rapier from what Faris could tell from a distance. He looked over the array of weapons, very much impressed by the large selection. From Gerudo sabre's to Sheikah katana's, Faris was almost spoiled for choice. All of course made out of wood for the use of practice, making them practically harmless if one was not to use much force.

Faris was not too particular but when the idea of losing came to mind, seeing himself at the mercy of Jazoh's blade, he decided it was best to go for what was most comfortable. Remembering Jazoh's chosen weapon, he decided on a long sword. It was his provided weapon back when he was in the arena and used often throughout his time accompanying Faris.

Returning to Jazoh, Faris gave himself ten paces space from his opponent. Removing his tunic so as to only be wearing his undershirt and trousers. He then took up his stance, both hands on the hilt, legs spread to be aligned the width of his shoulders and lowering his body ever so slightly. Jazoh followed suit, feet pressed side by side with one hand tucked behind his back. His hand was slow as it drew his sword, letting the whole of the mock blade leave the sheath before swiping the air in one harsh cut. His left foot then moved forward, his right behind and used for balance. His unused hand going behind his back.

They were both ready.

"Tebanam," Jazoh spoke, not looking from his adversary as he got the prince's attention, "Would you do us the honours of a countdown."

Faris' eyes darted to where his boyfriend sat and he looked more than happy to contribute in some way. "Not a problem." The man got to his feet, looking very much excited from what Faris could tell as he lifted his right arm.

“On my mark," Tebanam spoke, voice raised so as to be heard clearly from where the two swordsmen stood, "Three . . . Two . . . One . . . Begin!” His right hand chopping the air to show the spar had just now commenced.

Perhaps Faris was slow or distracted as within a second Jazoh was in front of him, sword at his side as he tried to stab at him. Faris was lucky, his reaction speed was fast enough to dodge the blade. The noble not seeming too bothered, let the sword sweep across as it tried to hit Faris’ side.

Faris was ahead of him as his sword shielded him from harm, the sharp ‘clunk’ of the timber's first contact ringed in their ears. Jazoh was now the one on the defence as Faris parried his sword, dragging the rapier away. Forcing Jazoh to open his guard while his right arm flew away with him.

Charging in, Faris aimed for the stomach. He could see the look of shock as Jazoh must’ve known he was going to be hit. But suddenly, the nobleman vanished, forcing the bodyguard to still follow through his motion as he stabbed through the air. It wasn’t until he was retreating his sword again to ready himself when he suddenly felt his legs come from under him.

Jazoh had ducked down and let one of his legs sweep at the man’s feet, causing Faris to fall.

Faris was surprised, although he was not extremely knowledgeable of Hylian practice, he knew that the style did not use dirty tricks. But perhaps this man won so often for that very reason, as he did not abide by any rules.

Faris let out a grunt as he landed on his backside. Looking up when a shadow cast over him as Jazoh jumped and aimed to cut him down the middle. The bodyguard stopped the attacked with the sword's blade, one hand holding the hilt and his left supporting the makeshift barrier by the point, gritting his teeth as he would yield. Jazoh seemed to quickly realise the bodyguard wasn’t going to budge so he dropped away. Allowing space between them while Faris got to his feet.

Faris could hear the soft clapping from where Tebanam sat, occasionally cheering words of encouragement to  the both of them.

"Looking good Faris, keep it up."

"You're in great form, Jazoh."

This only bothered Faris further. Sure, maybe Tebanam was trying to be fair, as it would be unsportsmanlike to leave one of them without any support. But at least give Faris some special treatment. The ex-Garai tried to push these distracting thoughts aside, however.

Faris decided to charge in, shortening their distance as he attacked. The harsh point of his sword aiming true to the nobleman's chest. Jazoh tried to parry the blade but Faris was too quick. Pulling his sword back to his side, Faris went for a barrage attack. Using the length of the long sword to its advantage, he kept the shorter and slimmer rapier from getting anywhere close to touching him.

Jazoh was clearly in trouble, the weight of the long sword easily overpowered any blocks the man tried to defend against. And what with Faris being so used to the sword's size and distribution, it almost felt like air as he easily swiped through the air.

Suddenly, a cloud of dust blocked the nobleman from Faris' sight. Making the bodyguard's eyes water.

"Shit," Faris swore, realising this must be another one of Jazoh's backhanded tricks.

Jazoh suddenly reappeared through the dust and Faris could only just see him through his watery eyes. Going for his legs, Jazoh hit the taller man's ankle. It was light, as Faris still found his body trying to dodge it.

In a real fight, that cut could have very well sliced through his tendon. Making his leg almost useless and surely leaving him defenceless. Which would leave Jazoh to give the finishing blow.

Luckily, he was not in the coliseum, he was not a slave and he was not the Skullcrusher. He was a free man named Faris, fighting a nobleman in an effort to impress his lover. Honestly, when one put it into context, Faris supposed he was acting immature. But the fight must continue. Faris could not allow thoughts of embarrassment or anger sway his focus.

The dirt that had been kicked up was now clearing and Faris' eyes, notwithstanding the fact that they stung, were clear. He could feel his heart racing in his chest and sweat starting to wetten his forehead and palms of his hands. It had been a while since he had fought someone of this calibre. It did not excite him but it did make his blood pump fast. Adrenaline coursing through him as both his body and spirit were not ready to give up the fight. Not while it was against this supposed ex-lover nor while it was all in front of Tebanam.

Faris, wanting to win back the advantage. Did not leave the nobleman any breathing space as he took the needed steps so he was within the reach of his sword. Turning the sword from left to right Faris targeted the Hylian's side.

The Garai, however, may have been too eager to cut Jazoh down, as he abandoned his left shoulder very much open as he missed and slashed air. Lifting his blade just in time to stop the counter, the fake rapier mere inches from his skin.

That was close.

Faris cursed his own enthusiasm as he parried the light sword away from him. Jazoh, possibly coming to understand just how Faris fought, used that to his advantage. Pulling his sword away, the man slashed the air and focused on Faris' right.

For all the bodyguard knew, eagerness was getting to the both of them, as Jazoh left his head open for the taking. Faris had the thought that it may be a trick but with the over exaggerated follow-through of the nobleman attack. Even if it was an imitation, he would not have enough time to save himself.

Faris, with a spring in his back leg, kicked forward. His sword going straight for the head. As if to cut it right off from his shoulders.

The nobleman's body reacted, as anyone would, trying to duck away but to only find his legs were not ready to redistribute his weight. Forcing him to fall to the ground. Rapier loose in his hand and unable to assist him.

Defenceless, Jazoh could only stare at the end of Faris' blade as he aimed it to his throat.

Faris could see the anger, of losing but also something more. Bitterness and no sign of accepting that he was the losing party.

Faris reached down with a hand, offering the nobleman a lift back onto his feet. The bodyguard would not have known if he would've taken it as Tebanam was cheering the two as he reunited with them.

"Impressive." He said, his smile bright as he looked between the two swordsmen. "It was so close. It could have been anyone's win."

Whatever emotions were hidden in Jazoh's eyes disappeared when he looked to the prince. "I very much doubt it. Your Faris is very skilled. I doubt I could beat him."

"But still, I can tell you have definitely improved," Tebanam said, extending a hand for Jazoh to take.

Faris had unconsciously withdrawn his hand, to straighten as Tebanam had joined them. But in the back of his mind, he had a strong feeling Jazoh would not have taken it. But the nobleman seemed more than happy to take Tebanam's aid.

"Thank you," The nobleman said, getting back on two legs and dusting himself down. "You are very much worthy of being Tebanam's guard." He said, giving Faris a smile.

"Indeed he is," Tebanam agreed, looking to Faris with a proud look that had the bodyguard very much proud of his accomplishments.

Tebanam reached to hold onto Faris' hand but recoiled making a noise of disgust. "Ugh, I'm sorry my dear but you're going to have to have a bath." Faris let out a small huff, though still amused by how Tebanam fussed as he watched the prince wipe his sweat covered hand on the fabric of his pants. A look of over exaggerated disgust scrunching his face. "Will you join us, Jazoh?" The prince asked.

Jazoh nodded, "Yes, I will. Just after I finish a few things here." Offering to take Faris' mock sword from him.

Tebanam did not seem too bothered by the nobleman's delay in joining them. Raising his hand in a wave, he walked beside Faris as they left the barracks.

Faris only looked behind him once, seeing the handsome nobleman standing where they had left him. Watching them.

 

 

Jazoh Spegeil observed the prince and his bodyguard leave the sparring grounds. His eyes very much lingering on the scarred man who had held a sword to his throat just moments ago.

Looking down, one hand held his rapier sword, which had failed him in battle. The other held the long sword, which the quiet Faris used to defeat him. Jazoh clenched his jaw, feeling a sense of anger as he let the long sword drop from his hand.

The nobleman was furious, quietly feeling the flames of disappointment and frustration lick at his chest. Making it almost ache with how harshly his pride had been shaken.

To see himself lose in front of Tebanam. The prince. And to a man who was clearly not of his calibre.

Faris was not a swordsman. He was a warrior. He did not follow the art and grace. His movements had been messy yet horrifyingly precise. Jazoh hated to imagine what could have happened if they had truly been enemies, and used real steel in combat.

Lifting the rapier up, he was left in thought. Remembering how many times he lost to that ancient woman back at the farm. Easily flooring him with a couple of swipes. Showing no sympathy she would always say, 'Be resourceful, that is the Spegeil way.'

The words ringed in his head.

He hated that the old shrew was right. Jazoh had promised not to use such dirty tactics unless when necessary. Especially when he lived in the grounds of Hyrule castle. To both use such schemes in front of Tebanam and lose, Jazoh glared at the rapier as if he wanted to break it.

Jazoh knew of Faris' was once an ex-gladiator and yet he may have perhaps let his pride of being a well-trained swordsman get in the way of any feeling of caution.

Swiping the sword through the air. The familiar sound brought back memories that nulled the frustration which bubbled in his core.

Tebanam just a bit older than sixteen, falling onto his back and losing to Jazoh for the third time that day. Letting out a sigh when he sat up to rub his aching behind.

"Are you alright?" Jazoh had inquired, quickly going over to offer a helping hand.

The prince had laughed, "Of course I'm fine, you're going to have to do more than that to hurt me."

"Surely that is enough for one day, your majesty." Jozah had said.

Tebanam had glared at the nobleman. It was not a sincere look of anger but more of a child pouting. Jozah had remembered thinking he looked especially adorable. "I told you Jazoh, call me by my name."

"But . . ." Jozah looked around them. There were soldiers who also occupied the sparring grounds. All giving occasional glances to the two boys, as they were very much concerned for the youngest prince's safety. "Why?"

Tebanam had combed a hand through his short orange hair, thinking for a moment before he answered. "Everyone else treats me like I'm made out of glass. I don't feel like I'm even a person in their eyes. Besides, no one wants to spar with me." He looked at his surroundings, grimacing as he did. "The guards don't think I'm at a suitable level for them, my brothers and father are too old." The prince had then looked up at Jazoh, who was still slightly leaned over with his outreached reached hand. "At least you treat me like a normal person."

Jazoh had frowned. That was the complete opposite of how he treated Tebanam. He treated him like he was a king. Worthy of praise and deserving everything he could ever want. But if his prince wanted it so, he could act like he was just like any other boy.

"Very well, T-Tebanam." Jazoh cringed at how he stuttered, trying to keep a cool face as he still felt discomfort from calling the prince by his first name. Although there was a very strong sense of joy.

Tebanam seemed satisfied. "Just one more round, alright? Then we can retire for the day."

Jazoh had smiled, "I'll be more than happy to put your ego down a peg, your maje- I mean, Tebanam."

Taking his hand Tebanam had gotten to his feet with a decent amount of ease. But perhaps one of the boys had miss matched their footing, as when the prince stood, he was very close.

Jazoh could remember the prince's bright orange eyes, glittering with a look of surprise. His tanned skin not completely hiding the slight presence of freckles that dotted his cheeks. He was sweaty, both his face and hand damp with perspiration and Jazoh found that he did not much mind it. His lips were supple and a slight tinge darker than the rest of his face. Jazoh could remember he was so close to him he could feel the soft outtake of breath that came from the prince.

Tebanam had then taken a step back, blinking as he ducked his head, "Sorry." He had muttered. A soft tinge of pink colouring his cheeks and peak of his sharp ears.

It had been in that moment that Jazoh knew that there was something between them. Something lingering, words that were at the tip of his tongue, feelings which squeeze at his chest, lips that he wanted to kiss.

That was nearly ten years ago.

Jazoh felt his hand squeeze the hilt of the sword. It almost felt like yesterday to Jazoh, as if his life on the Spegeil farm was but a mere nightmare. But clearly, that did not seem to be the case for Tebanam.

But Jazoh did not heed those thoughts much mind. the noble only felt determination. So he picked up his things and made his way to the baths.

"Patience as well." The words of the elder woman whispered in his ears. "Spegeil men are known for their patience."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was very much motivated to finish this chapter. I can't guarantee that I'll be posting at this pace, but I hope to finish this in a good amount of time.
> 
> @BluKrown on twitter and tumblr


	3. Unpleasant  Emotions

After a refreshing bath and more than appetizing lunch, Faris and Tebanam found themselves in the castle's library. 

Thanks to the large investment from Tebanam's mother and father, the room - or better to call a hall - was filled from roof to floor by cases of books. Leaving not much space for the wooden tables inserted between many of the aisles to allow people to sit and study. One side of the library was covered in large glass windows, allowing the warm afternoon sunlight in. Which coloured the library in cozy shades of soft yellows and oranges. The view was also quite impressive, as it overlooked the Hyrulian flatlands all the way to an ocean in the distance. This view must have inspired someone to layout lounging couches along the length of the library, so at nearly every row there was a go-to spot to lay and enjoy the sight. 

The library was used by the royal family mainly, as well as nobleman, scholars and the occasional foreign diplomat. But Faris did not see any such people, it was only him, Tebanam and a very old librarian who shuffled among the shelves returning books where they belong. Tebanam had said that the library was so well known in fact that many legends and rumours had come from what hid in the very bookshelves. From ancient stolen scripts Ganon's armies had stolen or pillaged to the diaries of Zelda and her past reincarnations. It was surely a sight to behold. If only Faris knew how to read.

Faris had, once arriving at Hyrule castle, put it upon himself to start learning how to read and write in Hylian. As even while on his many adventures with Tebanam he had found he was not much help when it came to reading books or maps.

Ralnor had been more than happy to provide old books that the princes and princesses had used when they were young. He had warned Faris it may be difficult as he was a grown man but he assured him with enough hard work he should find himself at a reasonable level.

As an ex-slave, he was never given the option of education. And surely, before his subjugation, he was too young to have had a chance to try. However, it was not like Faris had much use of it in his old life. What with his days being full of cuts, blood, bruises and the cheers of a crowd and his nights occupied with something very similar.  
But feeling particularly motivated by the arrival of one particular individual, although he would never tell anyone such, Faris felt inspired enough to spend the final hours of daylight in the library. With Tebanam by his side and advising him as he studied. But there was only one problem.

Tebanam, although being very much helpful when he asked it, was distractingly apparent in his very feeble attempts to keep his hands to himself. As a respectful man, the prince understood his partner's wishes, nevertheless, alone time together was thin and few between and he clearly wanted to make use of it. Fingers lingering when they held his hand to direct him on how to write, his lips close to his ears as he quietly whispered advice.

Faris was half tempted to kick him out of the library entirely. After all, one could not focus if they were too busy trying to restrain a blush.

"The 'k' is silent," Tebanam pointed out, taking the pencil and crossing out the first letter in the word 'knife'.

"Then why is it there then?" Faris muttered, frowning in confusion.

Tebanam shrugged, "The language used to not have a true way of spelling words, so when they went about finalising it, some look so unfamiliar to how they're read."

Faris let out a hum, "And it's silent in this one as well?" Pointing at the next word, 'know'.

"Yeah, it's the same for 'knowledge' as well." Tebanam furthered, smiling at him. "You're getting better."

Faris was not quite sure if he likes being complimented like this, as if Tebanam was a teacher rather than a lover. He'd much prefer when the prince had commended him on his fighting or even on his looks.

The prince returned the pencil to his lover's hand. His long tanned fingers lingering. Absentmindedly tracing the lines of the strong tendons in Faris' hand.

The bodyguard knew very well what Tebanam was up to and he had half a mind to tug his hand away and get back to his work. But, and he cursed himself for it, Tebanam's fingers were tender and warm, easily swaying him to halt his objection.

"Why are you doing this?" Tebanam asked, his skin warm as he let his fingers trail over the multiple scars that dotted Faris' hand and wrist.

"Because I want to," Faris said simply. It was the honest truth after all.

Tebanam let out a small huff of a laugh, his lip quirking into a smile. His fingers pausing its activity to drape over the back of his hand.

Faris shamed himself for how his heart quickened. After so long one would expect he was used to it and for the most part he was. But then the suave prince would do something so playful and intimate that it had Faris feeling as if he had never been touched before.

Faris did not move away when Tebanam leaned closer until their noses almost touched. The proximity was so minimal the Faris could easily see the flecks of gold in his orange eyes.

  
Faris knew if he pulled away now, Tebanam may be wounded but would not take it to heart. And in his mind, he really should do that. He was here to study, after all, not play around with his lover. But his heart kept him there, an ache of love and joy had him almost breathless.

As the sound of shuffling footsteps belonging to the ancient librarian was only a whisper in the distance. Faris found himself being the one to close the distance into a kiss.

For surely the millionth time, the pleasure for such a touch was just as raw. The prince's slightly chapped lips were very much used to the way Faris kissed them. The two easily making a dance of it as hands came to balance each other. Tebanam's fingers holding to his forearms as Faris did most of the leaning. While Faris' calloused and roughed fingers held the Gerudo man's face steady.

It was not a heated kiss, as the two men were not much intending for it to be. But it could have effortlessly gone that route given time. That time was not given to them, as a voice called in the near distance.

"Tebanam?"

Faris' lips paused, pulling away as he recognised the voice. It was Jazoh.

It took a moment to clear from a rather fervent faze before he could understand why the nobleman was here. It was because, to Faris' deep regret, they had invited him.

  
Faris looked to Tebanam to see an expression very similar to what he was thinking. Disappointment calming his flushed cheeks as he grimaced at his lover. Very clearly regretting they had encouraged the man to join them.

Tebanam got up from his chair but not calling to the newcomer until after he ducked down to kiss Faris' cheek. Who took a second to remember to stand up as well. "Over here."

  
It only took a moment before the Hylian man was joining them. Dressed in fine nobleman clothing, he very much suited the expensive and regal library as he stood across the table from the two men.

Jazoh's eyes looked between them, clearly seeing some sort of evidence that something had occurred just as he had arrived, "Sorry, was . . . I imposing on something?"

 _Yes_ , Faris thought bitterly. But his mouth was smart enough not to voice that reply.

Tebanam let out an awkward laugh, "Uh, sort of, I suppose. Faris is studying Hylian so I was helping him." His hand waving to the pile of books where they had just sat.

"Oh," Jazoh said, looking to Faris and giving a smile. "How noble of you, it must be difficult."

Faris' jaw clenched, he could have been imagining it, but he could sense a snideness to the nobleman's tone. Faris did not show any signs of taking the hit, however. Merely saying, "I only wish to be of help to Tebanam."

Jazoh nodded, almost knowingly. "I see, well, I was hoping to talk to Tebanam. Maybe we could leave you to your work then?"

Faris looked to Tebanam to see an undecided look, clearly, he was split between the two of them. Seeing himself enjoying his lover's company, although under watchful eye or sitting with his old friend, not distracting Faris yet separated from him.

"Not a problem," Faris said, acting unbothered.

Tebanam gave a soft smile to him. He gave Faris’ hand a soft squeeze before he followed the nobleman to the end of the aisle towards one of the lounges near the large windows.  
At first, the two men were whispering, clearly conscious of being distracting to the bodyguard. But soon enough they were too engrossed in exciting conversations to realise that their voices rose loud enough for Faris to hear quite clearly. Rupturing through any focus Faris may have had.

Sure, the Garai tried to study at first. Tried to put his nose to the grindstone and at least have something to prove that he was not just eavesdropping. But after the affectionate moment he had shared with the prince, Faris could confidently say his mind was not in the right space for books.

The bodyguard could hear the laughter and captivated talk of the two men as they lounged not too far away. Discussing their pasts, current Hylian affairs and just nobleman talk that Faris was fairly sure he would never quite comprehend.

Faris felt disheartened by how little he understood about their conversation. Inside jokes, knowledge and a clear difference in education had him feeling somehow inferior to them.

  
Even though he had let Tebanam sit away from him, he felt bitterly alone, even if his lover was a meagre few paces away. The only slight bit of reassurance Faris got was the periodic glances that Tebanam gave towards him. The occasional soft smile or playful wink sending a warm signal to Faris from where he sat.

Talk eventually came to the topic of the shared time they had had together in the castle, before Faris had met him, before Tebanam had even ran away from his home.

"Soon after you started training with me, do you remember how you spared Ralnor?" Tebanam inquired, fiddling with a loose hem in his shirt.

"Ah yes," Jazoh said with a smile. "If I remember right, you convinced him to."

"Well," Tebanam shrugged, "I was losing so much I couldn't help but at least show him it was only because you were that good at the sword."

Jazoh chuckled, "Well, I did defeat him. But he was very good. It was a close fight, I think your brother was a bit bothered by it as he promised me to swear to never tell." He then gave Tebanam a rather annoyed look. "Yet someone had to tell his eldest brother as well. Which had him asking for his turn."

Tebanam almost giggled like a child with how bemused he was with the memory that clearly came to mind. With a clear feeling of relish in his voice, Tebanam said, "Covarog wiped the floor with you. I don't think I had ever seen you lose until then."

Jazoh sighed, laying back in his chair and letting his head hang over his shoulders. "Ah, yes. That was very much a wake-up call. I had only been sparring men my age up until then."

"Orana wanted to join in too," Tebanam recalled, smirking. "You instantly refused her."  
Jazoh let out a huff, "There was no way I would."

"Why? She can keep her own in a fight." Tebanam rebutted.

"Tebanam, it's one thing to spar a prince but one of the princesses? I think your father would have my head." Giving a fake shiver as if the idea itself was very much a realistic prediction. Tebanam was clearly not convinced, snorting at the excuse.

Their conversation naturally flowed from one subject to the next, clearly, they knew how to speak to one another, even after so long apart. Now that Faris thought about it, he and Tebanam did not really 'talk' like that. With one conversation moving to the other, flowing easily as if they could go on forever if they wanted. Of course, they talked but not like that. Maybe it was because they were just so different, an ex-slave and a prince were surely an unlikely coupling. It may also be that Faris was not much of a talker, he spoke his mind but he did not see much use in small talk or long-winded conversation. Faris had to remind himself that that was what Tebanam liked about him. He praised him for his short cut honesty.

  
Faris tried to ignore the soreness in his chest, how could he be jealous of Tebanam just talking to another man? How unbelievably possessive of him.

Feeling nearly completely sick of it all, Faris found himself wanting to leave. At least then he would stop glaring at them. Although he wanted to be around Tebanam, he was not going to get any work done, nor find any relief from his own anger if he stayed around.

When he took to stand, Tebanam immediately called, "Where are you going?"

"Back to the bedroom," Faris said, picking up his books.

"Why?" Tebanam questioned, getting up from where he lounged with Jazoh.

"Tired," Faris said simply, thinking of an understandable reason off the top of his head.

"Really?" Tebanam was at his side, hand on his shoulder, a look of concern scrunching his brow. "I'll come with you."

Faris frowned slightly, looking from Tebanam to where Jazoh still sat watching. “I’m fine, Tebanam.” The ex-gladiator said, his hand resting on his partner’s shoulder. “Don’t you want to talk to Jazoh?”

Tebanam looked to the nobleman, “Is it a problem if I leave you, old friend?”

Jazoh got to his feet, “Not at all.” Walking to the couple, he gave a smile. “There’s always next time.” He then reached out his hand for a shake.

Tebanam, one hand still on Faris’ shoulder, shook Jazoh’s in a firm gesture of farewell. “Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow at the next meeting then.”

“Very well,” Jazoh said with a curt nod.

Walking back to their bedroom, the two men travelled side by side. Shoulders brushing as they went, fingers caressing but not taking hold. Cautious of the eyes of staff and guests who may lay eyes on them.

Their room was in the more heavily guarded areas of the castle, two doors down from Kanisa’s unoccupied room and the door after that being Orana’s. The floor below, housed the rooms of the to-be king, Covarog and Ralnor, with their respective other halves.

“What’s wrong?” Tebanam asked, just a few paces from the door. His orange eyes looking over the shorter man with concern. Clearly, he could sense Faris’ bothering thoughts.

“Nothing,” Faris replied, knowing he would only cause unneeded worry on Tebanam’s part if he spoke his mind.

“If it was nothing,” The prince took a hand to hold at his face. The touch was warm and filled with care. “You wouldn’t be making that face, Faris.” His thumb lifting to rub at the space between the man’s two eyebrows, which he had not noticed was creased as he frowned.

Faris rued the fact his lover knew him so well. A disgruntled look washing over his features as he tried to find the right words, without giving away the more visceral feelings that clouded his mind. “You . . . You two, are really close for ex-lovers . . . Even with how it all ended.” Even with his hardly pondered words, he still could read between the lines, his jealousy was showing.

  
Tebanam gave a small smile, “Well, we were close friends. Even before we were together.”

Faris could understand that. But he felt he needed to explain why he was bothered, even if that meant exposing his feelings.

Before Faris could find that right words, however, Tebanam hit the nail right on the head as he surmised, “Could it be, you’re jealous?” Even though the bodyguard could see the restraint, something of a flattered smile curled the prince's lips.

Faris opened his mouth to object, an unconscious first response to defend his pride. But he knew that Tebanam would read through any try at deception. It was fair, however, to be jealous. For one, he did not know about this man until yesterday. For another, he had a sinister impression that the man was very much not who he seemed.

“Listen, Faris.” Tebanam’s voice was warm as he caught the man’s attention. “He’s a dear friend and ex-lover but he’s not you.” Although those dirty thoughts still lingered at the back of his mind, Faris could not help but feel reassured, his skin warming as the prince ducked down to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "I know this is all I can say to you. But you're my partner, Faris. Not Jazoh." Tebanam furthered, both hands drawing down Faris' sides to hold his hands.

Even with the man's words warming his cold thoughts, Faris now just felt guilty. How could he doubt him? It's not like he had done anything before now to cause it. Well, early on the prince had been a large flirt with any good looking man but when all their feelings had been said, Tebanam had tamed himself to only make advances at him.  
"I'm sorry . . ." Faris muttered. "For being this way."

Tebanam shook his head, "You have nothing to be sorry about, Faris." The bodyguard must've not been convinced, as Tebanam then lifted the man's hands and kissed the harshly marked knuckles.

Faris hated how weak he felt to his own feelings, letting his emotions twist and churn all his thoughts was something that was truly unlike him. It just showed how much Tebanam meant to him. "I've . . . Never experienced anything like this before . . . So I don't know what to do."

Tebanam's smile grew into a sorrowed one, as he clearly caught onto the meaning behind his words. Faris had never had a true lover, and the life he was forced into wouldn't have allowed it either. For all the experience of being a sex worker or gladiator, he had none when it came to handling a meaningful relationship.

"My dear Faris," Tebanam's soft hands squeezed his fingers, "That is fine."

Faris clenched his bottom lip between his teeth, the numb ache in his chest waning to his lover's encouraging words.

"After all, you're lucky enough to have me," Tebanam said with a cheeky tone, trying, in his own way, to lift the mood.

Faris let out a huff, why was he not surprised the prince would say something so self-aggrandizing. But Faris preferred it when Tebanam was cheery. Sadness and worry did not much suit him.

With a quick glance to either side of the hallway, to ensure that no one was in view of them, Faris pulled Tebanam into a kiss. Feeling to at least show on some level, just how much his kind words meant. He had only intended to leave it at a single kiss in spite of that when he pulled away to see the displeasure of its end reflected in his other's eyes. The bodyguard could not help but leave the next one to linger just that little bit longer.

But, before tongues started to move and breaths became huffs, Tebanam pulled his lips away. His face still very close, lips only a fairy's wing away, he whispered. "Best to go inside, didn't you say you needed to sleep?"


	4. Revelations

Since Tebanam was preoccupied with more meetings the next day, Faris had the idea to use the time to train. Whether that was involving his Hylian studies or his sword, he hadn't much decided. But plans changed when Ralnor, the second eldest prince of Hyrule, had offered to help him with his learning. As Faris was not one to object an offer, he also had a feeling that he would need all the help he could get.

Ralnor was calm, patient and a good teacher. But that was only when Faris compared him to his last one, Tebanam. Either way, the prince's help was much appreciated and when Faris asked him how he could repay him, the blonde Gerudo pushed such an offer aside immediately.

The hours went by, the two men not talking much outside of what was in Faris' curriculum. However, when midday arrived and lunch was delivered, Ralnor took the initiative and spoke to him.

"How is everything treating you then? I know it is a lot, so you can easily tell me of anything that may be bothering you."

"No, I am doing fine," Faris said curtly, "Nothing I cannot handle."

The Gerudo prince did not seem to buy it, his sharp blue eyes squinting ever so slightly as if he could read right through him. "Then what do you think of Jazoh Spegeil? I'm sure that, at least, has been mildly distressful."

From what Faris had heard from Tebanam, Ralnor Dragmire was the smartest out of all the siblings. With a strong intuition and clever ways of getting information, he was supposed to have a strong role to play when Covarog came into his role as king. But it still surprised him that the Hyrulian prince knew of Faris' main reason of grief, then again, it was an obvious presumption to make.

Faris' honest opinion was still one of confusion. Jazoh seemed kind, polite and overall soft-spoken. But there was still something off about him. His almost patronising tone or unimpressed looks he would give him always had Faris feeling rather off-put. But he had not even told Tebanam this. He had been honest about his feelings of jealousy and worry but not that he saw something eerie about the man himself. It was fair to assume he would not say this to Tebanam's brother either. So, he simply said, "He seems . . . alright."

The pause must have told Ralnor something that Faris' words didn't. As he hummed, emptying the last drops of brewed tea into both of their cups.

"The Spegeils is a family with a line that goes for nearly as long as the royal family's. Supposedly, for each monarch, there has been a Spegeil. A conservative voice, whether faint or loud, that was always heard in the council chambers. That is, until around thirty years ago. When our father married our mother." The prince looked to the younger man sitting across from him. Although Faris was stoic in face and in body, even Faris was aware that he was showing a clear interest in what Ralnor had to say next. "The Gerudo were a race greatly antagonised by the council, especially the Spegeils. So, when Princess Zelda told her advisors she was going to marry the supposed arch-enemy of Hyrule . . . Well, we all know how that meeting would have turned out."

Faris could understand the anger that glittered, only for a second, in Ralnor's eyes. Clearly, those prejudices were still lingering, even with the unity of his parent's marriage being as strong as ever.

"The Spegeil family is one of tradition and conservation of the old and supposed 'good' way of life. I will acknowledge that some of their decisions have been of great benefit to the continuing existence of Hyrule. But, once both mother and father were on the throne, unintentionally or not, the Spegeil's voice became nothing but a whisper."

Perhaps Faris was giving too much away by saying it yet he could not restrain his curiosity. Asking the prince, "And what about Jazoh himself? Do you think . . . Do you think he's like that?"

Ralnor sat back in his chair, pondering for a moment before saying, "He wouldn't have been with Tebanam if he was. Being with another man, let alone one of Gerudo blood." Ralnor could tell that this was not quite enough information for Faris to go on. Taking a sip from his teacup, the blonde Gerudo then continued, "I am what allies and adversaries of Hyrule have called the 'dark prince'. I specialise in the more secretive goings-on in Hyrule that the great king himself is best to stay away from. I know the secrets and weaknesses of all who come to be near my brother and my family. This is how I intended to keep them safe."

Faris knew that was very much true. Tebanam had told him as much, that once word got to his family of their relationship, there would be people digging into his past. He was surprised by the caution but seeing what company they were obliged to keep, it made logical sense. And, in spite of Ralnor's sincere tone, his words didn't intimidate Faris. After all, if something of a suspicious nature about him had turned up, Faris felt very much like he would not be sitting in this chair right now.

"For all the knowledge I have, I cannot find anything of a sinister nature relating to Jazoh Spegeil. Nonetheless," Ralnor said, sitting up ever so straighter. "Since he is part of that family, as my brother's bodyguard and more especially as his lover, I ask that you be wary of him."

 

 

Faris had much to think about after he met with Ralnor and that was not including his studies. In a way, it felt comforting knowing he was not the only one that was feeling cautious of the nobleman. But it also brought unease.

In spite of all that, Faris did not have much time to dwell on it into the evening. As the celebrations for Queen Zelda's nameday meant joyous celebration for the people of Hyrule. This including the royalty, nobles and servants that resided in Hyrule Castle.

But, as Faris would find out, Zelda's day of birth was not today. It had, in fact, already past. It was then explained to him that the Queen's nameday coincided with the day dedicated for the goddess Hylia. Therefore, to not anger the devout, they moved it to a separate more convenient day later in the year, where everyone could celebrate the day without worry. The labourers had the day off while many pubs and town squares would be loud with raucous cheers and celebration. But that was the common folk's way of enjoying the day.

In the wealthier cases, it was a night to show off their riches before the queen. Expensive gifts, ancient wines and artifacts - whether stolen or inherited - filled up one of the spare castle quarters. All of them addressed to the Queen.

That not including the ball that would occur in the evening. Although not as lavish as some of the other celebrations, it was still one to remember. All the nobles would dress in their finest silks and dance, talk and laugh the night away. All while claiming it as 'celebrating' the Queen's birth.

It was all a bit ridiculous in Faris' opinion. But, he supposed that was what the rich did, he had come to realize. Any excuse for a good time was more than enough for noble and royal Hylians to party the night away. Tebanam was a very clear example of that.

That night, Faris had been given a tailor-made noble garb, much similar to the clothing worn by the Dragmire and nobles of the castle. A deep blue top suited his dark complexion with black pants and matching boots. Golden thread embroidery, surely hand-stitched, decorated the sleeves, chest and back. It reminded Faris partly of the real golden marks that adorned his skin. Although the outfit was very impressive, it only took Faris a few minutes before he felt like he was boiling in all the layers. But the bodyguard stuck with it. Mainly because Tebanam had given him such great praise for how well he looked in it. Commending him with all the compliments under the sun and promising the outfit would not be on his person by night's end.

The festivities were to take place in the great hall with its high ceiling, stained glass windows and extravagant chandeliers. A space very much suited for functions such as these as it had also been used for multiple weddings, funerals and namedays. But to marvel at the architecture of the buildings would then be a disservice to the impressive work the servants had done at decorating the space. Many tables spread around the hall, around two hundred by Faris' moderate estimate. All decked out in tablecloths, multiple sets of cutlery and glasses all for each of the respective seats. Even then there was space for a dance floor and a makeshift ledge where atop a table designated for the Queen and her family would sit. It was all very impressive but by the way Tebanam had seemed so unimpressed, Faris could only wonder what could be more extravagant than this.

The night began with a large and boisterous speech from the Queen's loving husband. Who boasted of his wife's beauty, wisdom and charm. Although not without making a joke that had Zelda blushing furiously as she smacked his side from where she sat. Then there was a speech by her eldest son, Covarog. Who spoke of her kindness, patience and wit. Passing on a few childhood memories of her strict yet cherishing talent with children.

Then came the food. A lot of food. Even for Faris - who ate almost double that of a normal man - was floored by how much kept on coming through the servant entrance doors. Vegetables, meats, sweets and all sorts of mysterious delicacies were abound. Beer, wine and mead filled every cup to the brim and not an empty glass in sight. And a chorus of cutlery cluttered as the guest chopped, cut and chewed the delicious offerings.

Finally, entertainment. First, dancers, swaying, jumping and leaping across the open hall floor. Matching the rhythm of the harps, violins and flutes that echoed in the room. All lead by the youngest princess, Kanisa. Who had arrived just earlier that day from her home up north.

Later, the Queen and King were invited to dance together to the solo musing of a single cello. Soon after, their sons and Kanisa, all joined in with their own partners. Orana remaining in her seat and entertaining her nephew and niece, Kerugan and Ukuri.

Faris was thankful Tebanam had taught him how to dance, having said that it did not mean he was leaping at the opportunity to join his lover in front of such an audience. But with Tebanam whispering, "Let me show you off," And the encouraging thumbs up from Orana who sat nearby, Faris felt he had to oblige.

It wasn't as bad as he expected, although Faris did at first feel the eyes of all the onlookers, including Jazoh from where he sat with the other council members. But soon enough, all he paid attention to was Tebanam, who he held in his arms. Both men smiling softly as they followed the one dance they both knew around the hall's floor. In spite of stepping on the prince's toes on occasion or mistiming a turn, Faris knew he would remember this moment fondly.

When the music moved on to something a bit more upbeat, the couples pulled apart, which was a silent cue for people to either speak to them or replace them on the dance floor. Although Tebanam and Faris stood close, the bodyguard still found himself losing his prince in the crowd.

Deciding to walk around the border of the hall, intending to search for that bright red head of hair. He came across just the last person he wanted to find.

"Ah, Faris," Jazoh said, acting almost a bit too surprised to see Faris here. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Faris said curtly, almost forgetting his manners before asking, "And you?"

"I'm doing very well, thank you." The nobleman said as a smile curled his lips that made the mole under his eye crinkle. "I have just heard something very interesting, actually. And I would very much like your opinion on it."

Faris frowned, not quite sure what the nobleman was getting at. But lamented to stay where he stood, which seemed enough for the Hyrulian to carry on.

"Well, you see, we all know that you were once a strong and powerful gladiator in the colosseum, correct?" Faris nodded, that much was synonymous with his name at this point. "And you resided in Al-Daida until you met Tebanam, am I right?" What are you playing at? Faris thought bitterly, having a bad feeling that this was going somewhere he did not like. "So then why is it that, if I recall correctly, Al-Daida only allows slaves to participate in the colosseum? As it is seen as being too dangerous for freemen."

Faris felt his teeth clench. His arms instantly crossing over his chest. Trying to keep a steady mind, Faris tried to think of a good answer.

The bodyguard hated anything to do with that time in his past. It was horrible, blood-drenched and scarring. He still woke up every so often in a cold sweat from remembering the horrors of those long days in the boiling hot sun and long nights in the dark whorehouse. His only hope of finding solace in those nightmares being that Tebanam was there to console him.

"I . . ." Faris began, thinking to at least start speaking before anything else.

"Sorry," Jazoh said, not looking much like he meant it. "Was I being rude? Aha, that was not my intention to," Letting out an awkward sort of chuckle. "Is it impolite to ask about you? Tebanam is an important person to me, I just hope he is in the right sort of company."

Faris was not going to accept his apology, in fact, he had the right mind to walk away from this conversation entirely. The right sort of company, Faris felt his stomach clenched at the phrase.

"Sorry to interrupt," A woman's voice broke the stiff tension that had arisen between the two men. Averting their eyes from each other to only glance at the newcomer, they both froze. The woman of the hour, Queen Zelda, stood before them. Dripping with gold from her crown which glimmered on her greying hair to the embroidery at the bottom of her dress, she looked aged yet immaculate. Smiling pleasantly as if she was merely just another person in the crowd. Her attention turned to Faris, "My dear, would you perhaps come walk with me? I can't seem to find my husband."

It was fair to assume neither of the men knew quite what to do or say. So, Zelda, with such ease one could tell she had done it before, took Faris by the arm. "Now, now, don't be shy." She then turned to the startled Spegeil, "It's good to see you, young Jazoh, but we must be on our way." And with that, escorted Faris through the milling crowd.

Faris was not quite sure if he should speak and thank the Queen from saving him or just stay quiet, in fear of somehow offending his partner's mother.

"I hope you don't mind, Faris," Zelda said calmly, not looking to the bodyguard as she walked through the crowd. "But you seemed very much uncomfortable in your talk with the Spegeil boy."

Faris was still trying to find the words to speak. What with Jazoh's comments mere seconds ago and being arm in arm with the Queen of Hyrule, Faris was very much lost for words. Either way, he was impressed she knew of his feelings.

"I raised six children, dear," Zelda said, almost like she could read his mind. Her other arm reaching up to pat Faris' forearm. "I can tell an uncomfortable look from a hundred paces away. Besides, any past lover is better avoiding, anyway."

"Thank you . . ." Faris mustered.

"Not at all," Zelda said, her eyes still facing forwards as she spoke, "I know my Tebanam, dear. That boy is airheaded but he is a good man." For the first time since leaving Jazoh behind, the Queen looked right at the Garai. Her bright blue eyes seeming to read all the distress that hid there. "You have nothing to fear. The Spegeil boy is but a fly, buzzing around the heads of the two of you. So trust me when I say, you're not going anywhere." Looking away, Zelda's eyes lit up. "There he is. And guess who's with him."

Faris looked to see Ganondorf, the king, speaking excitedly to his youngest son. Tebanam, looking just as enthusiastic as his father, was grinning widely.

It turns out, Zelda had been looking for Ganondorf. Faris had only assumed it had been an excuse. Either way, the bodyguard could not help but silently thank the keen-eyed queen as he came to stand near his partner.

"Ah! Faris, there you are!" Tebanam exclaimed. His eyes lighting up even more brightly at the sight of him. "Tell papa about the time we nearly got eaten by that clan of barbaric cannibals in the west! Papa doesn't believe me!"

"Because I could've sworn those dastards had died out before my last reincarnation." Ganondorf defended, his voice booming as he objected to his son's ruling.

"And who's fault is that?" Zelda muttered under her breath so only Faris could hear.

With an encouraging look from Tebanam, Faris expanded on the story. Telling of how the two of them had been hunting for buried treasure in the endless grass fields in the west. When they were snuck up on by the savages as they set up their camp for the night. Managing to escape almost completely unharmed, having to sacrifice the stag they were going to eat for dinner.

 

 

Jazoh was silent, calm and collected as he watched the couple across the hall. Both smiling serenely as they spoke to the rulers of Hyrule. Hand in hand, they made the oddest of couples, in Jazoh Spegeil's humble opinion. The sight of the bright, tanned and handsome Tebanam with the dark, silent and brutish Faris had Jazoh in a sour mood as he decided to return to his quarters for the night.

Thinking he may have peace once his eyes looked away from the scene of the two men, he was instead bothered by his own thoughts instead.

Faris' look of shock at Jazoh's revelation had the nobleman almost sure he was correct. That the bodyguard, Tebanam's lover, was once a slave. He was sure of it now more than ever.

That only left more questions to be answered.

Why did Tebanam choose Faris? Out of all the handsome, freemen of all the lands - let alone of higher birth - he chose a roughened slave as his partner. Was he tricked? Bamboozled by some slave trader's sales tactic? Or even seduced? All seemed possible as he remembered where Tebanam had 'met' the slave.

Al-Daida.

For a city that prided itself on the good treatment of its travellers and guests, the slaves that practically ran the city were treated like they weren't even human. The colosseum was one of them, then there was the harsh labour, sex work and mass breeding just to name a few.

Sex work.

The concept lingered in Jazoh's mind all the way to his quarters.

Faris, for all the disbelief Jazoh Spegeil gave him, was a strong, fit and considerably good looking man. Surely, he would have been sold a fair price in any good whorehouse in Al-Daida and that was not even considering if he were to be rented out by royalty or nobility.

The nobleman's bed was waiting for him, set and ready to be slept in. But Jazoh had things to do, thoughts to write and letters to send.

 


	5. Remarks Which Sting

Faris had woken to another morning in Hyrule castle roused by Tebanam's peppered kisses and hugs. Opening his eyes, the bodyguard quickly closed them again as the sunlight shining through the window stung his retinas. He let out a grunt, as if annoyed to be awoken. Stretching his arms to wrap around the prince's shoulders, who hovered over the bed. 

"Good morning, Faris." Tebanam said with a large amount of energy for someone awake this early in the morning. Halfway to dressed, his hair was unkempt and overall looked pleasingly disheveled from what Faris could see through his squinting eyelids. 

Faris only let out another noise of displeasure as a response. This not mirrored in his single kiss he pressed to his lover's cheek.

Tebanam left Faris to get up, his footsteps the only sound in the large bedchamber. 

"What are you doing today?" Faris finally spoke, wiping his eyes of sleep to watch Tebanam go about his business.

"I'm going to talk to Papa today, which'll only take a few hours." The prince answered as he tried to clean up the scattered piles of clothing that had been thrown aside the night before. "After that, I should be free for the rest of the day."

"Good to know," Faris murmured, combing a hand through his messy dreads.

Tebanam looked over and smiled. Clearly seeing something he liked, he sat on the edge of the bed. "At midday, I'll be checking up on Atem." The prince said, pulling on a shirt and beginning to button it closed. "We can meet from there."

Faris nodded, "I'll probably train."

Tebanam pouted, "And I don't get to watch?"

"No," Faris answered curtly, "You're distracting." 

Noticing Tebanam's buttons were offset, Faris reached out and replaced the prince's fingers with his own. Doing the arduous process of undoing them all and realigning them. Tebanam watched with a soft smile. Waiting for his partner to finish before leaning to give him a peck on the lips as thanks.

Being in private, Faris felt more than comfortable to show his prince that he wanted him to stay. His calloused hand going to hold at the other man's chin in an effort to hold him still for a longer kiss. The prince let out a sigh, noticeably wanting to remain too but he still pulled away.

"Don't tempt me," Tebanam muttered, his own hand going to caress Faris' where it held his face. "I don't want to keep Papa waiting."

Faris licked his lips, pondering his words before he spoke, "We have time." Trying to at least copy the charismatic tone Tebanam always used when he wanted something.

Tebanam's wistful smile turned to one of mischief, "Faris, are you suggesting . . . ?" His tone playful as he left out the very subject Faris was proposing. 

Faris blushed, even with having the words down he did not have the control to restrain his embarrassment. But before he could take back his words, Tebanam had his answer.

  
  


It had turned out that, no, they did not have enough time. But it was not like the men had realised this in the moment. In fact, it was only after they're steamy embrace had ended that Tebanam had chanced a look at the clock above the fireplace. Although his shirt was still buttoned, his bottoms had vanished once more. So once finding himself in decent attire, the prince had left. Although not without blowing a kiss to Faris on the way out.

Faris took his time getting ready. As he still needed time to figure out how to bind, buckle and arrange the clothes he had been given as a present when arriving in the castle. At least he did not need Tebanam's help this time. And felt, overall proud if his progress in dressing himself. He doubted he would need all the layers once getting to the training grounds, he also did not wish to give the Hyrule castle residences anymore reason to gossip about him. 

Leaving the quarters, it was a decent walk to the gatehouse where the knights occupied, but Faris felt he could manage it this time and not get lost. But in Faris' defence, you couldn't blame him for it. The incredibly ornate building was awe-inspiring, certainly, but to manage your way through the identical halls was a talent he had not yet attained.

The bodyguard forgot just how quiet their section of the castle was. Being part of the royal family, Tebanam's room was separated from the normal hustle and bustle of castle life. Although there was still room for more noise in the empty halls, chatter of servants, clanking of armour and clattering of cleaning gave life to the castle. Faris noticed it did seem louder than usual, probably due to the servants packing everything away after the festivaties the night before. But even with the added din, he could still hear them.

The whispers.

In Faris' normal life, even with a prince of Hyrule by his side, they were very much seen as strangers wherever they had travelled. They had a shocking amount of anonymity. In fact, for the first few months of Faris knowing Tebanam, he had not even known he was a prince. Faris had never even heard about Hyrule until that point.

In Hyrule castle, however, Faris would walk and find that each person who saw him, recognised him. Whether he was training in the grounds or dancing in great hall, everyone knew - to some capacity - of who he was.

Although the hushed words rang loudly whenever he heard them, Faris had thought he had gotten used to them. Knew all the rumours and all the knowledge that was being carried around. But Goddesses, was he wrong.

Away from the safe and quiet of the royal quarters, servants did not show much shame in murmuring all around him. He even saw a knight patrolling, lean to his counterpart as they passed him. Eyes tailed him, all keeping their distant, yet ever aware of his presence.

_ "It's one thing to be attracted to men, but something like him?" _

_ "Surely our prince is only interested in him for the rarity." _

_ "Or maybe just for his experience." _

_ "And in return he lives a life of luxury." _

_ "He's damaged goods, he's not worth a single rupee." _

Avoiding the knight's grounds, Faris had opted to go to the stables to pay a visit to his and Tebanam's horses. Even the small stablehand appeared to have opinions of him, scampering past him to grab the other child servant and dashing out of the horse's enclosure.

_ "From being with a noble before, his standards have really gone down." _

_ "He's a brute, you know. I heard he killed hundreds in the coliseum." _

_ "His name is Skullcrusher, what did you expect?" _

_ "Did you see him just the other day? He almost killed a nobleman!" _

_ "A brute in all regards." _

Escaping to one of the many gardens was no use as well. Gardeners sherring the grass and clipping the flowers looked at him like he was lower than the worms that wriggled in the unearthed ground. 

_ "Do you think he had another name in the whorehourse?" _

_ "I heard he was so desirable the prince had to bid against a local noble." _

_ "He's worth a whole ship's worth of rupees, supposedly." _

_ "Poor prince, played like a fool." _

_ "No different from your common whore." _

_ "Just go to your local brothel. At least those ones know how to dress." _

For the whole morning, Faris did not find freedom from the assumptions, rumours and disgusted looks that stalked him wherever he went.

What was going on?

Tebanam had told him the people of the castle were starting to see him favourably just the other day. As honest word of the couple's adventures and Faris' dedication to the prince. This, this was something entirely different. What could have changed in the last day, no, hours, since the pleasant reception he had received the night before at the party? And more importantly, how did they all know? Details of Faris' past were tightly constrained to merely being a colosseum warrior. It wasn't supposed to be known as a slave or a slut. 

One would think, rumours were just rumours. Tebanam seemed unbothered by all the things said about him after all. And Faris had found his way of tolerating them. But these simple whispers, they were so near to the truth that they dug up memories. Memories Faris and Tebanam had worked hard to forget. Memories that Faris had found peace with after all those years.

The eyes looked at him the way people did in Al-Daida. Just a monster, a slave, a toy, something below human. It had Faris uncomfortable and almost sick. And there was no way he could escape it.

  
  


Atem chirped cheerily as Tebanam let his ungloved hand scratch under his chin, just below his sharp beak. The bird of prey clearly missed him, acting more like a touch starved cat than a hawk. 

"Have you been behaving, Atem?" Tebanam cooed to his pet. Even with the docile way the predator was acting currently, the fresh scratches of the castles' pigeon messenger and caretaker said otherwise. Tebanam had to note mentally to compensate the young man for his effort in caring for the hawk while he was busy.

The prince didn't trust the normal falconers of Hyrule castle to Atem's care. Although he knew the bird would be fed and housed well, they were strict and disliked how Tebanam spoiled his dear hawk. But he couldn't help it. Atem had been a gift from Ralnor when he left Hyrule for the first time and although he was supposed to be a messenger, he had also become an important companion. An emotional crutch and pillar of support very early on after leaving his royal life behind. Of course, he now found that in Faris but that did not mean he did not want Atem to ever feel left out.

The noise of fear-stricken pigeons, ruffling and flaring up their wings in their cages at the sight of the hawk, kept Tebanam's ears occupied. But he still noticed Faris entering the small castle turret room before he could announce himself.

"Faris," Tebanam said cheerily, more than happy to see his lover up and dressed. Although he did not much hate the sight of him when he had left him that morning. "How was training? You better not have shown off too much in front of the knights."

Faris was silent, which was normal for him. It was more the cautious look Faris adorned, sizing up the pigeon carer - who cast a wary look from where he fed a very rowdy cage of pigeons -, that had Tebanam concerned.

Faris joined him at Atem's perch without giving the bird a single glance. Which was surprising as Faris and Atem had this unstated loathing for each other. Tebanam would think he would at least give the needy hawk some sort of glare.

Tebanam frowned, he could tell something was wrong. "What's the matter?" He enquired, reaching out to touch his shoulder. 

But the bodyguard kept out of his reach, his eyes darting to the young man who still watched them. As if he felt some sort of shame by the servant knowing of their relationship. 

"Atalph," The prince called, grabbing the pigeon carer's attention. "Can you please leave us for a moment? I'm sure that there's someone who needs to send a letter."

The young Hyrulian stiffened, his eyes darting between the two men before bowing. Leaving the room without saying a word, the patter of his footsteps down the turret steps soon vanished.

"Faris?" Tebanam asked, hoping to at least know what was bothering him.

The bodygaurd's jaw visibly clenched. His eyes looking around the room in case there was no one else apart from them, the pigeons and Atem to hear him. 

"Have you been listening to what they've been saying?" Faris asked. His voice low, weighed with what sounded like anger.

"What?" Tebanam frowned, "Who? What have they been saying?"

Faris was not one to speak straight, his cautious nature had him stepping lightly both with body and words. But clearly, he was so troubled and his forgivings did not stop him.

"The people, the knights, the servants . . . Everyone. They've been talking about us all morning."

The prince tried to recall the behaviour of the Hyrulians. Apart from being with his father, walking the halls he had thought the servants were more talkative than usual. But he had thought it harmless, rumours were things that were common place in such an environment. Especially after the festivities the night before.

"What have they been saying?"

Faris paused, the words were on his tongue, Tebanam could tell. But those words seemed to bite back, making the man cautious to affirm them by even vocalising them.

Faris listed them, from being a brute, to a whore, to a murderer, to a slave. Tebanam openly refuted each and everyone of them, not even bothering to give it a second thought. Yet although Faris did not voice it, Tebanam's objections did not seem to matter to Faris. The words appeared to have cut him in a place no sword could reach. Tebanam could almost see it in his eyes, his mind surely recalling all the memories he had worked so hard to make Faris forget. He was reliving them, every bout in the coliseum, every night in the whorehouse and every whip strike.

Tebanam could not care less about rumours about himself. But to see his lover so badly wounded by the bites of whispers had an anger begin to bubble. Apart from word of his prowess in the colosseum, not much was known of Faris. And his mother and older brother had promised to keep it that way. So then how did all of Faris' past get spread? Even with the lies that matched the usual absurdities of gossip, truths were woven in to tell a realistic picture of it all as it had been.

"I'll tell Mama," Tebanam stated, holding his lover by both shoulders to get his full attention. "I'll make this right, Faris. I promise you."

  
  


Queen Zelda sat in her office, scouring over her usual load of paperwork. She was just beginning to ponder about having lunch in her office, or find her husband and eat together, when the doors of her private office burst open. 

The queen jumped, glowering and ready to begin accosting. But paused at the sight of her youngest son, Tebanam. 

"Don't scare me like that. You wouldn't want me to have a heart attack, would you?" The queen chided and was about to ask whether he would want to eat lunch with her. But she then saw the anger in the prince's eyes. "What's the matter?"

"The people are finding out about Faris' past mama." Tebanam began, getting to his mother's desk and almost towering over her where she sat. "He's been hearing it all morning. The most horrible things."

"Teb," Zelda began, trying to be patient and calm the man's anguish by using his childhood nickname. "You know that people talk. Surely it's nothing too-"

"They know about the brothel," Tebanam interupted. Zelda would castrate him for his rudeness but the declaration shocked her. She let her son continue on, "They know about the truth of the coliseum, the slavery. Everything."

Zelda was rather surprised. She stayed silent, pondering over her words but not quick enough before Tebanam began his accusations.

"Only family is supposed to know about this, Mama. You and Ralnor promised that the investigation you were going to do was only a precaution. That all you found would never be revealed to the public!"

For one, it was rare for anyone, apart from her husband to yell and condemn the Queen. But she was shocked by the predicament. This wasn't good. Of course, Faris' well fair was a priority but her family, her rule, her country was going to be under a great deal of grief with this revelation. She could almost hear her nobleman confronting her for it. It was bad enough Faris was a foreigner, like Zarazu and Vul'kar before him, but a freed slave?

"I did so Teb," Zelda replied, defending herself as she tried to think the whole situation through. "Apart from the Dragmire, only the spy knew. And he has sworn an oath of loyalty bound to the crown."

Tebanam clearly wanted to spit on such an oath, but he knew he had no evidence to prove otherwise. "Do you know where all of these whispers would have come from?"

"No," Zelda said, thinking for a moment. "I haven't noticed these rumours myself but . . . It has to be a nobleman, or at least someone who is knowledgeable of the customs of Al-Daida." The Queen then sighed, messaging her forehead, "But by now there will be so many divergents from the original that surely it would be impossible to track them. This sort of gossip would spread like wildfire, after all."

She stood up, walking around her desk. Standing in front of her youngest child, she took his large hands in her own. 

"Whoever did this meant to cause a stir." The queen continued, squeezing the man's fingers. "They've done it well and fast. The rumours will surely reach the outer parts of the castle city by nightfall."

"Is there anyway we could stop it?" Tebanam implored, reciprocating the squeeze with his own. A custom the two did since he was a young child.

Zelda could see the desperation in her dear's eyes. Clearly he must've seen his lover's reaction to this whole debacle. It hurt her to see him like this. For all the cordialness and authority she tried to uphold, she adored her children, Tebanam included. She would do anything for him, so it pained her so much to know she was powerless.

"My sweet Teb," Keeping one hand in his, she cupped the other at his cheek. "You know just as well as I do that stopping whispers is like holding sand in your hands. There's always someway they will seep through." The saying was Ganondorf's and had been spoken many times since the King and Queen had wed. It was part of the reality of the Dragmire family. Being royals did not stop the rumours of being dirty, ill-mannered and barbaric from being uttered. Zelda was proud to see such accusations did not leave a harsh scar on any of her children, but for an outsider, this was a world full of a different sort of cruelty. "The best thing you could do is ignore them. Let actions prove doubters wrong."

"But that's us, Mama." Tebanam said, his tone heavy with frustration. "Faris is different. He's never lived like this before. This'll hurt him more than it would hurt me or you."

Zelda knew fretting would get them nowhere, squeezing her princling's fingers, she tried to calm him. "Tebanam, You know I am the least likely person to call a surrender - well, apart from your father - but the best thing you can do is be by poor Faris' side. Prove all rumours wrong, that your love is true and Faris is a good man. Only with time will such talk fade." While Zelda may try to summon Ralnor's talents to uncover the criminal who began speculation, her advice was the only resolute way to solve this problem. After all,it had worked for all other situations like it. "I am sorry this is all I can do for you. But I promise you, I will find the perpetrator."

Tebanam looked to understand, although anger still glistened in his amber eyes. At least his anger was not towards the Queen anymore.

He squeezed his mother's hand one final time. Saying his thanks, he had made quick progress in leaving. Surely returning to Faris to comfort and decide on their next more.

**Author's Note:**

> I have only played BOTW but I hope to play some of the other Zelda games when I have time soon. So I hope you can forgive my rather vague details on cannon lore.  
> Please make sure to check out the artist mentioned previously if you want to check out this awesome au further!
> 
> @BluKrown on twitter


End file.
